Game, Set, Match and LOVE?
by animecupcakes
Summary: Taking a break from her Pokémon journey, Hikari decides to do another thing she loved-- tennis. She signs up at a prestigious tennis academy, knowing her skills won't fail her. But what about her fragile heart? Scarfshipping .JunxHikarixKouki. Mostly AU


Hello, animecupcakes here with a new story! It is now scarfshipping! :D It's Dawn, Damion and Lucas from DP but I used their Japanese names so they're Jun, Hikari and Kouki! :) Hehe I really love those three! xD I guess this fanfic is AU for the most part but it's not full AU. xD The tennis idea was inspired by one of my favourite GBA games, Mario Tennis: Power Tour (Which I found while I was cleaning) so if you know or own the game, you might recognize the setting but I will write a disclaimer, so no worries! :D And also because my favourite sport happens to be tennis. xD But I did make up the storyline, so all is good! :D I probably won't get in trouble or anything. :P Well, anyway I hope you guys like this and THANKYOU very much for viewing this fic! :D Enjoy! :3 (And it's rate T to be safe. xD)

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokémon and the setting and the 'tennis ranking idea' were **_**inspired**_** by a game which I do not own as well. (I only own a copy of it. xD)**

* * *

"Yeah, I should bring this. And this…"

A black-ish blue-haired girl not older than fifteen, began to thoroughly pull out multiple clothes out of her now, messed up drawer. After noticing that she had already emptied it, she turned around and saw a colorful pile just above her bed. "Maybe that's a bit too much for sleeping clothes." she laughed a little.

She made her way to the mountain of clothes and started comparing them. "Let's see… This one's cute, but this one's cute too!" she frowned, knowing she will encounter hard decisions. But it probably _will_ be worth it when she finishes.

"Hikari! Did you pack all the stuff you need already?" a faint voice questioned, coming from downstairs.

The girl, now known as Hikari, looked at her empty sky blue suitcases and bit her lower lip. "Uh… I'm halfway done, mom!" she lied.

"Don't forget your tennis racket!"

"Oh, right!" Hikari slapped her forehead before heading to her closet. She opened it and saw her pink tennis bag, leaning on the wall. "Long time no see." she said, before pushing aside her other clothes and getting the bag.

Before she reached her bed to continue to fix her stuff, a certain orange Pokémon stopped her. "Goukazaru? What's wrong?" Hikari set her bag down and placed her hand on the Pokémon's shoulder. It just simply gave her a sad look, Hikari was worried, but she smiled after realizing what was going on. "Aaaaah, I see. You don't want me to leave do you?" she said, while Goukazaru replied with a nod.

"It's going to be alright! It's not like I'll be gone forever." she happily said, smiling warmly. "Plus, Rentorar and the others will be here. So lighten up." Hikari chuckled a bit while Goukazaru smiled.

* * *

_A few hours ago…_

"_Mama, I'm leaving now!" Hikari cheerfully said while exiting the front door with three of her suitcases while her tennis bag slung around her body._

"_Hikari, isn't three suitcases a bit too much?" her mom said, keeping the door open while Hikari waved her hand. "Nah, it'll be fine!"_

"_Alright dear, have fun!"_

"_I will!"_

_Hikari's mom closed the door while all of her Pokémon peeked out the window. They were going to be left behind since she couldn't bring them to the place where she was going._

_End_

"Maaaan. Three suitcases _are_ a bit too much." Hikari complained, trying to drag it along with her tennis bag.

"Though, I really am excited."

She had just arrived at Kei Tennis Academy. Unlike other tennis academies, in order to stay, you have to show them that you have the skills. In other words, you can't suck or else you'll get kicked out.

Hikari continued to walk. She really didn't know where she was going, but thank goodness there were signs for newbies— like her. "This way to the list." Hikari read out loud. "What list?"

She followed the arrow and saw probably around twenty students there looking at white paper. Some were happy and excited while they read it and obviously some looked very unpleasant.

"Um, excuse… What are these for?" Hikari asked one of the happy and excited ones.

"It's for you to know who your doubles partner is." the green-haired boy enthusiastically answered.

"Oh, alright. Thanks." she answered. "No problemo!"

"_I guess that guy got the partner he wanted to get." _Hikari thought.

"Well, might as well see who I got. I didn't even know I was going to have a partner."

Hikari walked up to the list and quickly found the letter H. "Let's see… Lalala… AH! Hikari." She then moved her finger to the right to see what his partner's name was.

"Jun?" Hikari mumbled. "I wonder who that is?"

"Um excuse me, are you Hikari?" a girl probably same age as her asked. "Uh, yeah." Hikari answered, looking curiously at the girl. She thought she was pretty, but what was a pretty looking girl approaching her?

"Y-You got Jun-kun right?" she asked, timidly.

"_Jun-kun? Oh, right… My doubles partner…" _Hikari thought, laughing to herself a little bit. "Er, yeah. Why?" she asked getting even more curious.

"I-I was w-wondering if y-you'd trade with me?"

"Um, sure?"

"DID I JUST HEAR THAAAAT?"

Before Hikari could ask how to make the trade official, a lady with dark brown hair and a clipboard appeared right in the middle of the girls.

"Eh?" Hikari mumbled, a bit weirdened.

"E-E-Emi-sensei."

"Aya, Aya, Aya. You've been here quite a while now and you still haven't memorized the rules…" she said while tapping her clipboard.

"I know…" the girl answered with a sad tone.

"This is your third time… You have to come with me, let's review the rules again!"

"Yeah…"

Hikari watched as the two walked together; the lady's hand was on the girls shoulder while the girl's head was down. She then looked around her and saw girls walking away. Could it be they wanted to trade too?

"Hmm… I'm starting to wonder about this Jun." she sighed, her eyes now glued to the list.

"Hi-ka-ri? Hikari. Is that supposed to be a boy or a girl?"

"W-WHAT?" Hikari said, annoyed of what she just heard.

She turned around and saw a boy, probably older than her by a few months, standing, while his slightly amused eyes looked at the list. He was pretty tall, had half messy, half neat blonde hair, and amber eyes. He was wearing a white shirt which was a little loose, orange shorts and a wristband on his right hand which was holding the tennis racket that was resting on his shoulder.

Hikari just continued to stare at him. She thought he was pretty cute. But after a while, she remembered why she looked back at the first place. "HEY!" she quickly said, glaring at him.

The boy warmly smiled and looked at her. "I was just kidding."

"Well, it wasn't funny." she answered, averting her eyes from him. She hated to admit it, but she thought he looked cuter smiling like that.

"Anyway, I'm Jun. Your doubles partner!" he introduced himself, giving her a thumbs up while grinning.

"Yeah. You already know my name." she answered, trying not to look at him that much.

"Well! Before everything, let's get you settled in your room!" he enthusiastically said, while he grabbed some of her stuff from her and started to make his way to the academy's lodge.

"H-hey! Wait!"

* * *

"Wow, who would've thought our rooms aren't that far from each other." Jun said, setting her stuff down.

"Oh, joy." Hikari muttered in a sarcastic way.

"Alright! First we do some jogging. Change into your jogging clothes and I'll meet you outside! Hurry up, alright?" he added, saluting her before closing her door.

"Geez, talk about bossy." she muttered, while she dug for some jogging clothes and found them a minute later.

Hikari changed into them, put her hair up in a ponytail and sighed. She was planning to rest since she's kind of tired and she just got here, but she had no choice. Her doubles partner has probably been here earlier than her so she might as well follow him.

"There you are, Kari Kari-chan!" Jun called out, waving to her.

"_Kari Kari-chan? Where the hell did that come from?" _Hikari thought, already getting annoyed.

"I call this, the tour jog! I'll tour around the academy while jogging! It's good training and you get to see the whole academy."

"But, that sounds tiring." she complained.

"Nothing's too tiring. So, c'mon."

Jun started to jog while Hikari caught up, trying to have the same pace as him. He started to get too fast so Hikari tried to catch up with him. "Hey! I don't think that's called jogging anymore!" she said, trying to inhale air as much as possible.

Jun ignored her remark and stopped at a building with a big coffee cup above it. "This is the academy's café slash restaurant." he said, standing right in front of it. Hikari, finally catching up with Jun, looked up at the place in awe. _"It's so big."_ she thought.

"Let's get going! There are more stuff to see!" he said, starting to run again.

"More…?" Hikari whined, trying to catch up with Jun's 'jogging' pace.

* * *

"I'm… Dead… I… Can't… Breathe… Damn… It…" Hikari mumbled, resting her head down on one of the café's round tables. Jun and her had just finished the jogging tour and decided to eat. They were both pretty hungry after all that so-called jogging.

"What's wrong? You look like you just carried a million pounds." Jun chuckled, carrying a big tray of food with him.

Before Hikari could give him another sarcastic answer, Jun had already put down the food which looked extremely delicious, especially now that she's so hungry that she can eat the whole restaurant.

"So, how much do I owe you for this?" she asked, taking a chicken burger of a white plate.

"You owe me nothing. I guess you can call it your welcoming thingy." he replied, while he poured dressing on his salad.

"Oh, thanks." she said, quite surprised. He was pretty nice for doing that, maybe he wasn't that bossy and annoying partner like she thought Jun was…

"And plus, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow! If you don't wake up by six in the morning, I'm gonna have to wake you up!" he added pointing his finger at Hikari while he grinned.

…Never mind.

"Plus, I haven't seen your tennis skills yet so I don't really know if you're good!"

Hikari sighed while she took a grape from the bowl and tossed it in her mouth. She was listening to Jun talk and talk about stuff that she doesn't really care about.

"I mean, probably you are since you went in this academy but, everybody can sign up here though. The main thing is… Whether you can last, or you can't…"

"_Of course I'll last… I mean if you did, I'll probably will…" _Hikari thought, finally paying attention to one of Jun's sentence.

"Plus! We're going to be on top of everyone! You came in the right time! They're having a big tournament this year because of this thing no one knows about."

Hikari yawned and placed her hand inside her jacket pocket. She quickly found what she was looking for and started to open it.

"Hey! Don't eat that!!" Jun said, swiping the little pack of gummy bears off Hikari's hands.

"Why not?! GIVE IT BACK!" she replied, standing up from her chair and trying to reach Jun's hand.

"It's candy! It's pretty unhealthy if you ask me." he said, while he still kept the candy out of reach from Hikari. It was pretty easy since he was tall.

"I don't care! Give it back NOW!"

"No."

"Damn it! You're such an idiot…" Hikari furiously said while sitting back down and crossing her arms.

"A healthy idiot, if you ask me." Jun smiled, putting her gummy bears inside his pocket.

"Well. I better get going." Hikari said, still pissed off. She stood up from her chair and muttered a simple 'thanks again for the food' then left.

"See you tomorrow!" Jun happily said, waving his right hand at her even though she already left.

* * *

"Annoying… Annoying… ANNOYING!" Hikari said out loud, walking back to the lodge by herself. It was a good thing she knew where it was, since the café was pretty close to it.

"He thinks he's so… smart… lalala…" she mumbled, finally entering the building and walking to the elevator, not noticing she had bumped someone.

"Watch it." a male voice bluntly remarked. Hikari looked up and saw a black-haired guy with cold gray eyes. "S-Sorry…" she quietly said, watching the guy leave.

"OH! Kari Kari-chan! You're still here!"

Hikari looked to her right, forgetting what had just happened, and saw a certain enthusiastic blonde running towards her.

She quickly ran to the elevator and started to push the button continuously. "C'mon already!" Finally opening, she went in and pressed the close button as quick as she could. Hikari heard a faint chuckle before the elevator closed, and went straight up.

Hikari sighed again, while she leaned on one side of the elevators walls. This was just the start...

A new partner that she dislikes but thinks he's darn cute.

A mysterious guy that she bumped into a few minutes ago that left her a bit confused and speechless when he was around.

Yup. Definitely, a start.

* * *

End of chapter! :D So what do you guys think? x3 Hehe. It's my first attempt to do a love triangle and I'm going to play with some personalities a little. Hehe. xD It probably will be fun and I've been reading quite a few mangas lately! :D (But, I'm not copying anything, I SWEAR! :P) I decided to not do a prologue for this story unlike my other one. :P And the name 'Kei' tennis academy… Erm… sorry about that too. xP I seriously didn't know what to name it. xD And um, by the way, do you guys want me to put the tennis matches or just cut it off? xP I don't really know… xD Well, anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this so far and that there aren't that much mistakes! :P It's only my second fic! x.x Thank you very much for reading and all of you take care! :D (Oh, and to the people who are currently reading my other fic, don't worry! An update is coming! Sorry for the lateness by the way. :P)

**Preview of Chapter 2:**

"_I shouldn't have judged his skills in the first place…"_ Hikari said, still in awe while she gripped her pink tennis racket tightly.

"_He's… amazing. Now I'm not sure if my skills are enough."_


End file.
